Into the twilight
by JustcallmeRiley
Summary: Somehow I end up from going on a normal vacation, to be Bella Swan. The thing is I'm team Jasper.


**Preface**

Life is the longest thing we have. Well never experience something longer then it. I don't know why I was put into this strange erm… situation, but I don't regret a single thing.

**First sight**

I walked onto the airplane, with my suitcase trailing along behind me. My carry on was a tote bag filled with my very few clothes. My suitcase had all of my twilight stuff. I had every twilight book published. I had my cardboard cutouts (I had one of every single Cullen) and since they don't sell them I saved up and then went to a print shop and got them made. It had all of my posters (every single character from every single movie) I didn't have a couple characters, like mike newton. I have more twilight stuff which should be mailed to me in a couple days. I handed my boarding pass to the person. I looked down at my arms; they were covered with bracelets all the way to my elbows. I walked further to the back on the plane, I found an empty seat and I put my suitcase in the caddy above it and sat down. I sat and patiently waited for the plane to take off. Once they announced that we were allowed to take out 'electronic devices' I took out my iPhone and turned it on shuffle.

After playing through my songs I started chatting one of my friends

'Hey Em!' my best friend, Samantha; commonly known as Sam chatted me.

'What time is it back home? Isn't it like 3 in the morning' I typed to Sam

'Well miss Emma, oh wait I meant mom!' Sam replied jokingly

'I'm sure your mom wants you to be sleeping too. Anyway I got to go; I think the plane is hitting turbulence.' I told her that was a lie; I just wasn't in the mood to chat.

I opened temple run and I played it for a couple minutes. I quickly got bored so I got up and went to the bathroom, nobody was in their so I went in and did my business. I fixed my short honey blonde hair in the mirror and I put it in a clip so it wouldn't be in my face and I examined my face a little bit. I was wearing my black contact lenses, with my hair cut in a way that reminded me of Jasper. I turned around and put my hand on the handle right as the plane hit turbulence. I jerked forward and hit my head on the door. I lifted my hand up and rubbed the forming bump. I opened the door and I felt strange, like I just had a gigantic growth spurt. I walked to my seat and I fell into it. I was really clumsy today. I entertained myself with my phone for the rest of the trip.

"We will be arriving in Seattle in a half an hour, please buckle your seat belts, and enjoy the rest of your flight." The flight attendant announced. I went to buckle up my seat belt when I noticed that I looked like I lost weight, a lot of weight. I shrugged my shoulder and buckled my seat belt.

When we landed I grabbed my suitcase filled with my twilight stuff, when I dropped it on my head. I touched my head to examine the injuries but I didn't think it was anything major. I picked my suit case and tote bag and headed out of the plane. I waited in the airport for another plane I had to take to Port Angeles, yeah just like Bella. While waiting for the next plane I got McDonalds, a kid's meal. I ate it and then I opened the toy, but while I was opening it I broke it. I sat in a seat close to where the next air plane will be. After 15 minutes of sitting there waiting for a plane, I had to go to the bathroom. So I got up bringing my luggage with me so it wouldn't get stolen. As I walked past the mirror in my peripheral vision I saw a girl with long brown hair up in a clip. I turned towards her and she turned towards me, she had the same outfit on as me. And then it hit me, that girl is me. So if that girl is me, who is that girl? I moved my hand and took the clip out of my or the girls hair. The hair fell down to her lower back. I looked down at my hands and I noticed the bracelets are still there.

I went in my tote bag and took out the boarding pass for the small plane. I looked for the name and there it was in black and white _Isabella m. swan_. I'm Bella, I'm Bella swan. Like all of the fan-fic I read I'm experiencing twilight, but of course this can and probably is just a dream, I won't complain. I walked out of the bathroom smiling like an idiot. I literally skipped around the airport; it was fun until I fell straight on my face. I got up and found a seat were the plane was waiting. I gave the attendant my boarding pass and went on the plane.

* * *

When the plane landed I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the plane. I saw Charlie waiting with the police car just like I was expecting. He tried to give me that one armed hug but I went for the full out hug. He was obviously happy about that, but he wasn't expecting it.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He said smiling, "you haven't changed much, how's Renée?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too dad." I decided I would go with the Bella lines that I had memorized. Charlie put my stuff into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." He said after we were in the cruiser.

"What kind of car?" I would go with it until Bella starts to get rude.

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy. "He told me

"Awesome! Where did you find it?" I asked adding in a little enthusiasm.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" he asked. Well Mr. Charlie, Bella doesn't but lets pretend she does.

"Yeah, he used to go fishing with us during the summer!" I said sounding probably strangely enthusiastic.

"He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore and he offered to sell em his pickup." He told me,

"Aw it's sad he's in a wheel chair." I have emotions unlike Bella.

"He's still the same as he was before, he didn't get his legs amputated, and he just can't walk."

"Why can't he walk?" I knew the answer Stephanie Meyer answered it in a FAQ, but I might as well ask anyway.

"diabetes." Charlie answered in one word.

"You really didn't have to buy me a car, dad I would've paid for it myself." Let's throw some more Bella in there.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." Aww Charlie is so sweet.

"I'm happy to be here and we didn't even get home yet!" Charlie smiled one of the biggest smiles ever and I wanted to hug him so much at that moment. I know that in the book the conversation pretty much ended their but I love Charlie too much to do that.

"Thanks for letting me come back to forks; I kind of miss it here." Let's see how happy we could make Charlie.

"You miss it here? I thought you hated the rain?" he asked

"No not really. I hate getting wet every day, but I don't hate it here. Everything looks really pretty all the time." I said. Charlie smiled even bigger and we kept on talking about forks, his job, school, and la push, basically everything in forks that Charlie knows about.

When we got to Charlie's house I was amazed it was exactly as imagined it. I went to my or Bella's new car and I gave it a hug.

"Wow, thanks dad I love it so, so, **so** much it's the best car ever thank you I love you dad!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella!" my enthusiasm was rubbing off on him. I took all of my stuff out of the trunk and I carried it myself up the stairs into Bella's or my room. I looked around at the wooden floor and the blue walls. I walked around in complete awe. There were yellow lace curtain on the windows; there was a desk with a computer on it. The rocking chair from Bella's baby days was in the corner. It was strange to think that years ago baby Bella was in here with her two happily married parents.

I went to a mirror that was on the closet, I had brown eyes, brown hair that was really long. And tomorrow I would be in the same room as major Jasper Whitlock, soldier in the confederate army. Everybody would be completely oblivious to that. I am in love with jasper, he's so strong and I love him so much. Emmet I like 2nd best, and then Carlisle. For girls my order is Alice and Rosalie are tied for first and then Esme with 2nd.

I couldn't sleep because I was just too damn excited, tomorrow would be the best day of my life. Tomorrow Edward would want to kill me, and then he would leave and go to Alaska and get hit on by Tanya. Then come back, and not kill me, hopefully he'll still not kill me.

* * *

Breakfast with Charlie was defiantly interesting. I told him that I want to get carried around because I was so tired, and he then he let me drink coffee. He left for work after he wished me good luck. I told him to have good luck busting criminals.

I got ready for school with my iPhone blasting music as loud as it gets. I got ready quickly giving myself enough time to learn how to drive. I knew how to drive a little bit, but I'm not a professional racecar driver or something. I couldn't put makeup on because stupid freaking Bella doesn't roll that way. I grabbed the rain jacket that Bella had and I drove to forks high school.

I parked the car in front of the main office just like Bella and I went in. it was really warm inside, there were plants everywhere, I mean it's not like they don't have enough water. I saw a lady with red hair and glasses and she noticed me.

"Can I help you" she asked

"I'm new, Isabella swan." I told her staying close to the book. She knew exactly who I was, which I found humorous.

"Ah Isabella, of course." Oh I sense I little change in dialogue.

"I have your schedule right here. And a map of the school." She continued bringing several sheets of paper. I decided I would be polite and I thanked her. She went through my classes which were the exact same as Bella's. I went back to the truck and I followed the rest of the now arriving students. I parked the truck in the first available spot. I saw a shiny Volvo and I immediately knew that it was Edwards. I took out my phone and pretended to text but I took a picture of it. I walked around until I found a building with a large number 3 painted on it, and I went inside. I took a slip to the teacher I knew as Mr. Mason. He sent me to an empty desk, I looked over the reading list and everything was stupid. I would definitely ask Renée to send those essays. I thought about Jasper while the teacher went on a lecture about something just like the books, stupid. The bell rang. Eric as I know him leaned across the aisle.

"Your Isabella swan, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me but just call me Bella." The whole class turned to look at me.

"What class do you have next?" he asked, with a little bit more of a dialogue change. I didn't have to check since I had it memorized.

"Government with Jefferson in building six." Bella line a little boring I know

"I'm headed toward building 4 I could show you the way…" he offered. I smiled.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" I said.

"I'm Eric, by the way!" he added. We got our jackets and headed into the nice cold rain which got a lot heavier. People were walking behind us eavesdropping on our conversation.

"So Forks is a lot different than Phoenix huh?" he asked

"Yeah, it only rains like one time every century there, here not so much." I laughed

"Really what's that like?" he asked

"It's hot, I don't like hot. The rains nice." I told him, defiantly not staying with the Bella stuff.

We walked around the cafeteria to the south building near the gym Eric walked right to the door with me even though it was clearly marked.

"Maybe well have some other classes together." I said even though Eric was supposed to say it. I smiled and went inside.

The rest of the classes really did passed by, the trig teacher Mr. Varner made me stand up and introduce myself, and I rocked it like a bitch.

Jessica was talking to me, and I sat with her at lunch, not like I had a choice. I would sit with Eric but I don't want to risk changing the plot to much. I saw the Cullens and hales.

"Who are _they?"_ I said even though I knew the answer. Right at this second I knew exactly what Edward was thinking.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and jasper hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with and his wife." I kept on glancing at Edward, to stay in character.

"They look nice." I said,

"By that you mean good looking," she laughed "they're all together though- Emmett and Rosalie and jasper and Alice I mean. And they _live_ together."

"I think that's kind of cute, I mean I know somebody who was in foster care and it's not fun, so it's nice they get there happily ever after." I didn't know somebody in foster care I was or is in foster care.

"I guess…" I just left Jessica speechless, kiss my ass world!

"How long have they lived in forks?" I asked; let's add a little more book dialogue here.

"they just moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."She said

"Which one is Emmett and which one is Edward?" let's not make this all about Edward, and Emmett could possibly find happiness later on that I cared about him.

"The one with the reddish brown hair is Edward, he gorgeous of course but don't waste your time he doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." because your all too human for him.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said.

* * *

I walked to biology with Angela. I went to the teacher to get my slip signed and Mr. Banner signed it and told me where to sit, which was the only empty seat right next to Edward fucking Cullen. His body went rigid like he just smelled Bella's blood, oh wait he did. I sat next to him and immediately put my hair in between us, just to give him a little bit of relief. After 10 minutes I got sick of Edward thinking about how he wanted to kill me and everybody else in the room so I raised my hand and waited for Mr. Banner to allow me to talk. He quickly did.

"Excuse me but Edward told me he doesn't feel well, and he thinks he should go to the nurse." I said

"Okay of course you can Edward." Mr. Banner said. Edward got up and I quickly whispered "You're welcome." I drew more unicorns in my notebook until the class ended.

* * *

"Aren't you Isabella swan? He asked up to me.

"No uhm, just Bella." I corrected him.

"I'm Mike!"

"Hi, Mike!" I said with equal enthusiasm.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" he asked

"Uhm yeah I have no idea where the gym is." Let's see where this takes us

"That's my next class too so I could show you the way without being late!" mike said. We talked about exactly what Bella talked about.

I didn't have to play gym, so obviously I didn't.

The day was officially over! I went into the main office and Edward fucking Cullen was there. He's flirting with a teacher… gross! He smelled me and got mad and left the room, I acted offended and went on with Bella things.


End file.
